The Lady Wolf and The Lion Queen
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: Post Red Wedding. Cersei gets a suprise visit from a wolf, who is broken and no longer has need for honour, she only wants her family back.


**A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE- The Lady Wolf and The Lion Queen.**

**(Lady Stoneheart X Cersei)**

'**Holy water, cannot help you now,**

**See I've come to **_**burn**_**, your kingdom down.'**

"Leave the wine, and get out." Cersei commanded her maid, who was pouring another glass for the Queen. Cersei had lost count as to how many cups she'd had. _It does not matter. _She thought.

Her maid nodded and placed the wine down gently before leaving, and closing the chamber doors behind her.

Cersei let out a sigh of exasperation. She wished Jamie were here with her. She'd been feeling more alone recently, more afraid of what the future could hold. _I am a lion of Casterly Rock, I should not be afraid. _But she could not help it anymore. Joffery was dead, her father was dead. Only one true lion remained; Jamie was all she had left. Jamie and Tommen.

Cersei took another long gulp from the golden cup and emptied it.

/

She slipped into bed and closed her eyes; praying to the merciless Gods that her nightmares might be less tonight. But she knew that would not happen, the Gods did not favour her at all.

/

Her eyes flashed open as she bolted up in her bed. Her night clothes were damp with sweat.

_Joffery, Joffery. _She wanted to cry, _my little lion._

Cersei got out of her bed and opened the largest window; letting in the cool, comforting breeze. She let it blow on her face for a short while before deciding a small cup of wine might help her to sleep a little better as it had in previous nights.

There was a slight creaking noise from the door and Cersei spun around, paranoid from her dream.

She almost jumped in fright. _Almost._

A hooded figure, what looked like a woman was standing there, in her chamber.

_How did they get past the guards?_

A moment passed before Cersei found her voice. "Who are you?" She asked, not showing her fear; she would not show her fear.

The figure didn't speak straight away. Instead, Cersei nearly flinched as the woman brought her gloved hands to her throat. A horrid sound emerged, a mixture of a croak and a quiet scream.

And then Cersei did take a step back.

"_Who are you?_" She asked the figure again.

The woman moved her hands to her shawl that was covering her face. She began to unravel it slowly.

_Should I be afraid? Should I scream for help? _

Cersei watched cautiously as the shawl was removed from the woman's face. But she was standing in the dark, and Cersei could not see who was before her. The woman also brought down the scarf covering her hair. And then she moved. She came towards Cersei, and stood where there was light from the moon shining in through the open window.

_Gods._

The whispers from the small folk and the drunken Lords. Were they true? It had been said that Catelyn Stark was given the kiss of life after she had been thrown naked in the river. _A true mockery for a Tully._

But Cersei had laughed at their stories, no-one could best The Stranger.

However, here she was. Her faced ripped to shreds, her eyes dead and full of hate, her hair rotten and ruined.

_She truly frightens me. _Cersei admitted, wanting to shout and scream and cower. But she pushed the thought away. What harm could this dead woman do? She had no powers, no strength.

"I know who you are." Cersei chocked out dryly.

What looked like a smile appeared on the woman's face. And that scared Cersei more.

The woman, of many different names, brought her hands to her throat again. This time she was more clear.

"Where," She took a long pause and a loud breath. "Is my…daughter?"

Cersei stopped. _She's here for Sansa? _Cersei could lie, say they had her safe, and promise to take her to her daughter, before grabbing a knife and killing the former Lady Stark. _The Hangwoman, they called her._

"Your little dove has flown away." She said instead.

"Where?"

"Ran away, the little shit." It probably wasn't wise to say such things. But Catelyn Stark was weak.

"Don't." She hissed, as if it were a threat.

"And I don't know where she's gone." Cersei continued, "Probably was trying to find your son. But he is no longer…" She tried to find a better, more sympathetic word for it; but she couldn't, and it was much more fun to anger the mother wolf. "Well, he's dead."

And then Cersei almost felt bad for saying it. She was a mother once. And Cersei was a mother too. Joffery had died, and so had her first born boy. _Both slain at weddings._

"If you are here for Sansa, I suggest you leave now. Before I call the guards and have you killed again."

The Hangwoman did not reply.

"I guess that would be a mercy," Cersei said. "Killing you."

Lady Stoneheart did not speak.

"What's the matter, Cat? Surely death would be better for you." Cersei became braver, and began to walk tauntingly towards her. "So you could be re-united with sweet Bran, and Rickon, little Arya, Robb." She was standing right in front of the dead woman now. "And your beloved Ned."

Again no reply, but her eyes got darker, angrier. They were hollow but yet full of fire. Cersei could see her own reflection in the deep pools of hatred. _If she had strength, would I be dead? If she wasn't so weak. So breakable and frail._

She couldn't help herself and gave Lady Stark a small smirk. "I have everything." She said, although she'd only meant to think it. "I am Queen, and my son is King. I have my brother. I have everything; and you…have nothing."

And then, as fast as a man could thrust his sword into his enemy, Lady Stoneheart's cold, torn hands were on her throat. Cersei coughed and spluttered and went to grab at Lady Stark's own neck, but she missed and it only made the woman's grip tighter.

Her head slammed into the bed post as she was shoved backwards; she attempted to cling onto anything that might help her. But her only dagger was at her bed side.

"Let-" She chocked. "go." It was a weak attempt, and the hands were getting stronger.

_Mother Merciless. _Cersei remembered. _The men also called her that._

If Lady Stoneheart had wanted to make her pay with words too, she couldn't. But Cersei could imagine what she'd want to say.

_Your brother threw my son from a tower. You then sent someone to kill him. You took my daughters. You lost Arya and you hurt Sansa. Your war ruined Robb. You tore my family apart. Your son killed my husband._

But she couldn't say it unless she let go. _Gods, let go._

Cersei grabbed out again, and this time she caught what was left of Lady Stark's hair. She pulled; and then she wanted to cover her ears as Lady Stoneheart let out the most horrific noise. She could not scream. And it sounded like the Seven Hells. But she did not let go. Cersei could feel herself losing breath.

_I cannot die like this. _She thought, wanting to cry. _I have not seen Jamie in so long. And Tommen needs me, the realm needs me. I am their Queen. I will not fall as my father fell. I will not die._

She prayed that someone had heard Lady Stoneheart's screech.

Cersei coughed, no more air came to her. She felt too faint. _Her eyes will be forever etched into my memory. So full of terror and hate, they will haunt me in my death._

There was a crash from outside the door. And then it flung open, but it was not her guard.

"My lady, we must leave." He didn't seem to care that his lady was throttling Cersei. _They brought her here._

Lady Stoneheart looked at Cersei, and Cersei knew she must be going blue, or look close to death because The Hangwoman let go.

Cersei fell straight to the floor, collapsing.

"You are no lion." Mother Merciless had knelt down to hiss in her ear.

"_I will die a lion. You are no longer a wolf._" She had thought. But Lady Stoneheart had apparently heard her as she gave another hiss.

"My Lady!" Her guard called urgently.

And she left; just as silently as she had entered.

_Guards! Guards! _Cersei wanted to scream.

But then a bell was ringing, the warning bell went off, and her men were suddenly filling her room.

_Had they caught her?_

"Your Grace!" They yelled, calling orders for a maester.

_I am gone, let me die in peace for Gods' sake._

And then Cersei Lannister could hold onto consciousness no longer.

**I know it sucks, (and I don't even know why I bothered with the beginning) but I've always loved the Cersei X Cat parallel and I want Un!Cat and Cersei to meet so badly. (never going to happen, but Queen Stoneheart and Lady Stoneheart are like one of my many head cannons idek)**

**Sorry for the length and quality, also any mistakes, I wrote this at like 2 in the morning. But feedback would really be much appreciated anyway :)  
**

**- Jenn.**


End file.
